Coke Drinkers
by cinthMP
Summary: "'Hey, want a coke' He called from the kitchen. 'Of Course.' John replied wiggling his eyebrows." PWP DaveJohn oneshot. boyxboy, don't like, don't read.


**Ok, so, first "smut". Hope ya all like it, and please, CONSTRUTIVE criticism**

**This was a Headcanon of my with a friend, based on this picture: www . / wp-content / uploads / pepsi_close_cover_before_striking_1962-610x815 . jpg**

**please, review ~  
**

* * *

Saturday night. A night couples of all ages spend looking for some party to attend in the big city immerse on the starry sky. Except really for one couple. A couple who usually spent their Saturday night on the coziest room of their house, watching a marathon of movies (usually shitty ones, in someone's opinion) tangled in each other's limbs, exchanging sweet talk and nothings in each other's ear. That was a night well wasted in Dave and John's minds.

The two lovers were sat in the pink couch printed with blue roses watching the fifth (maybe the sixth, they weren't really counting) replay of Con Air, John's favorite movie. Both sat there with their legs stretched in the coffe table, arms all around each other, Dave's head, being taller, atop of John's. There wasn't the tiniest thing to complain about.

Well, actually there was something. Dave was really thirsty. He looked down to his boyfriend's thrilled face staring at the screen in the exact moment Nic Cage delivered the bunny, not wanting to leave the comfort of his position. With a sigh and really sluggish movements, he disentangled himself from John.

He opened the fridge, two single cans of coke waiting patiently for him. He smiled a little thinking of his pet nickname for John, Pepsi, as John himself called Dave Coke.

"Hey, want a coke?" He called from the kitchen.

Dave closed the fridge and peered at his boyfriend over the kitchen counter. John was turned on the couch, his back facing the TV, and looking at Dave with a smirk not containing a single speck of innocence.

"Of Course." He replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" Dave said walking towards the living room, two cans in hand, wearing a matching smirk of his own and sitting back again in the couch.

"Yes." John cautiously leaned towards Dave in what he expected to be a sensual way. He bit his lip with his protruding teeth while sitting on his lover's lap.

The blond put the two forgotten can of cokes on the coffe table and placed his hands in John's hips instead. "I believe I can provide you that, but don't you think it's a little weird being that eager to do it after just watching Con Air? Or am I a replacement for you boy-crush Nicholas Cage?" he said, lips barely brushing the other's.

"Dave, hush." Was whispered as the space between both was cut.

Not giving time to shyness, they were already in a french kiss, tongues mingling, both fighting for dominance. John's hands finding their way to Dave's blond-platinum hair pulling and pushing and messing knowing this would throw his boyfriend's mind off. Feeling the wandering hand, the blond started moving his own hands inside John's t-shirt teasing the heated skin.

"Seriously? On the couch?" Dave whispered barely living the other's lips.

"Carry me, slave." John said, smirk always present.

"As you wish, princess." With this both stumbled across the living room exchanging kisses and bites and licks, teasing the skin. Dave was pushed to bed, John hovering over him, straddling his waist.

The blond moaned slightly as his lover bit his earlobe and suck down his neck till past the collarbone, grinding up at his hips. Both shuddered at the contact only thinking "closer, closer, closer".

John's hand found his way to Dave's bulge closing around it making the blonde wriggle at the touch. The lovers stopped for one minute to take of their clothes. T-shirts, pants and boxers discarded in some corner of the room as well both glasses.

The next second, they were naked and appreciating each other's body. Seeing the opportunity, Dave switched their positions, now above John.

"You had your fun. Now's my turn." He whispered while kissing John's chest, making sure to leave a mark or two.

The smaller tugged at his hair again, moaning slightly. Both were already losing control through the friction and the teasing. While Dave kept sucking his chest finding his sweet spots, John grab them both in one hand pumping hard.

"Egbert…" Dave groaned, feeling close to his release, making John's movements slow teasingly.

"Say 'Pepsi, please'" He whispered in the blonde's ear, licking the shell.

"Pepsi, please– aah" He managed to say while the pumping became harder and faster.

The blonde snuggled the other's neck his breathing coming erratic as well as John's hands. John opened his mouth but only pants came out. Dave started sucking the sweets spots on his neck while grinding harder against his hand and his cock.

"I-I'm close…"

"Yeah, shoosh, only orgasms now." Dave said barely managing more than a whisper.

Both moaned as they released the same time, white liquid staining the sheets and their stomachs. Dave rolled off John, still looking at him in the eye, his lover smiling softly (feeling gross because of the sticky stuff on his stomach, but lovestuck because of the look of his boyfriend, of pure love and–).

"I think the movie's still playing… Wanna watch?" he said seeing Dave laugh loudly.


End file.
